


Diddle

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has some inappropriate thoughts the first time she listens to her lady jam after her impromptu duet with Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diddle

It isn't natural, Chloe tells herself. It isn't natural that the first time she listens to her lady jam after her impromptu duet in the showers that her mind drifts to Beca. Just because the brunette was associated with her most recent memory of said jam didn't mean that she had to think about her.

And yet here Chloe was, lying alone in her bed, ear buds in place, with images of bare skin flashing through her mind. Slowly her hands began to traverse her body, over the curve of her breasts, down her tone stomach and finally into her underwear. She gasped when her fingers first came into contact her clit.

Chloe's hips bucked up of their own accord, desperately seeking more pressure. Her fingers were quick to reciprocate, pressing more firmly down before running tight circles around her clit, occasionally flicking the stiffening bud. She bit down on her lower lip to stifle her mewls of pleasure despite the fact that Aubrey wouldn't be back for hours.

She continued to stroke her clit as her other hand traveled lower, immediately finding her arousal. Chloe dipped two fingers inside herself, her head tossing back as a groan from back of her throat echoed off the walls. She was only in as deep as the first knuckle and yet already her orgasm closely approaching.

Her fingers continued to play with her folds, running her fingers up and down as they gathered her wetness, as her other hand abandoned her clit in favor of her breasts. Her hand crept under her top to cup her right boob, using her thumb and forefinger to pinch her taut nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

Chloe teased herself with barely there touches, imagining that it was Beca touching her; Beca teasing her, making her whimper and moan. She arched off the bed when she suddenly heard her voice whisper in her ear in a sultry tone. "You like that, Chloe?" she heard Beca's voice ask. "Hm?" Chloe felt her fingers plunge deep within herself, her walls clenching down on the invading digits.

"Yes, Beca, Yes!" she screamed, her hips canting uncontrollably, humping her own fingers. She pumped into herself with long, hard thrusts, her body arching off the bed with each thrust. Chloe somehow managed to rid herself of her top and bra and now proceeded to shimmy out of her jeans and panties. With those off and herself fully nude, Chloe brought her free hand back up to massage her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples.

"You taste amazing," she heard Beca's voice husk. The redhead hummed in agreement, the thought of Beca using her talented tongue down there sending a new flood of wetness to her core. Chloe's thrusts increased in speed as thoughts of Beca sucking her fingers clean invaded her senses. She could hear Beca's whimpers of delight and even smell the heady scent of her own arousal. "You should try," Beca's voice suggested. "Taste yourself."

Chloe whimpered and quickly moved to comply, removing her fingers from her dripping pussy and slowly bringing them to her mouth. The redhead leaned forward and tentatively took one of the digits between her lips. She moaned deeply, her walls clenching around nothing as she first tasted herself and eagerly added a second finger. Chloe couldn't understand why, but even while feeling so empty the eroticism of sucking her fingers clean of her own wetness made her gush and pushed her closer and closer to the climax which she so desperately desired.

Her tongue swirled between her digits, licking off every last drop of her arousal. The hand on her breast squeezed hard before trailing down the valley of her breasts and roughly plunging three fingers into her sopping core. She tossed her head back, screaming around the digits in her mouth.

Chloe removed her fingers from her mouth and used them to pinch her clit, three fingers pumping into her pussy at a frantic rate. She soon added a fourth digit, the increased wetness allowing Chloe to continue with her punishing pace as her slick walls gripping her fingers tightly. She was so close, so so close.

She picked up her tempo, increasing the speed of her thrusts but keeping them as rough and forceful as before as she raced towards climax. "Fuck, God Yes!" she screamed, hitting her spot again, and again, and again.

"Are you close?" she heard that seductive tone once more.

"Fuck yes, Beca! So close, baby, so close," she whimpered.

"Beg me to let cum, Chloe. Beg me."

"Please, Beca, please. Let me cum. Fuck!" she gasped, after a particularly hard thrust. "Please, baby. I'll cum so hard for you, baby. I'll soak your fingers so bad that you'll oh… that you'll smell me on you for weeks, and… Oh fuck. Beca please let me cum!"

"Cum for me Chloe, cum."

And with those words she did. Her body convulsed and her toes curled as she came hard, screaming, "Beca! I'm cumming!" Chloe arched off the bed, inadvertently kicking the covers onto the floor. She continued to pump her fingers into herself as she rode out the waves of her orgasm until her body finally fell limp, four fingers still buried deep within her.

She whimpered as she withdrew fingers and moaned when she brought them to her lips to taste herself once more. Chloe sucked on each digit individually, making sure each one was clean before proceeding to the next. The intoxicating scent of her own arousal invaded her nostrils, and Chloe knew that it would take more than a single shower to wash it away. It wouldn't help that showers themselves would possibly bring on more thoughts of Beca.

Chloe sighed and resigned to just lie in bed for a while until she regained her strength. She closed her eyes, promising to open them back up after a moment, only to let her exhaustion get the better of her and fall asleep.

A few hours later the sound of the door being unlocked woke her from her light slumber. Her head snapped towards the clock, her eyes widening as she read the time. She shrieked as she reached for the covers which were no longer on the bed. "Chloe?" she heard Aubrey call out. The redhead didn't respond as she scrambled to the foot of the bed. "Chloe are you okay?" Aubrey called again, her keys jingling as she fumbled to get the door open. Chloe reached off the bed for the covers and just barely managed to cover her naked form before the door swung open. Aubrey was at her bedside in an instant. "Chloe, what's wrong? Why'd you scream?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Chloe answered, her uneven breaths not at all helping to convince her best friend. She pulled the covers more tightly around her as Aubrey approached. It wasn't as though this would be the first time Aubrey had seen Chloe in all her glory; it had happened before, much to Aubrey's embarrassment. But this would be the first time that she'd see Chloe after she touched herself, her arousal dried up on her thighs. The thought made the color of Chloe's cheeks match that of her hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aubrey asked uncertainly.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm aca-awesome," Chloe declared.

"All right, but make sure to take care of yourself. Remember we've got auditions tomorrow."

Right, auditions, so they could recruit new members for the Bellas. The same auditions which Chloe had invited Beca to.

Fuck.


End file.
